Something I Can Never Have
by Little Rini
Summary: It's not happy so yeah, i just cant make happy things with heero and relena


So I was In my room and listening to my Nine Inch Nails CD and "Some Thing I Can Never Have." came on. I thought 'Heero and Relena' atoumaticly. I think it's programed in my brain! Well tell me what you think!!! ^_^ Oh and I don't own Gundam Wing and I don't own Nine Inch Nails' song 'Something I Can Never Have.' sadly, I just don't own it.   
  


Relena stands on her balcony with the wind blowing her silk night gown around and makes her hair swirl over her face as it covers the tears that run down her smooth soft cheeks. For so long she hasn't cried over him, for so long she hasn't seen him. Then he appears in her life again, just out of no were!! Does he not know what she went through?? Does he want her to feel the pain?? Does he care that she recalls the taste of her tears? 

_i still recall the taste of my tears._   
_echoing your voice just like the ringing in my ears._   
_my favorite dreams of you still wash ashore._   
_scraping through my head 'till i don't want to sleep anymore._

Yes, Relena still dreams of him, if she sleeped back then she would most likely dream of him then as well. His motone voice echo's in her soft ears. The wind picks up and she shivers holding the night gown closer to her.   


_Chorus: come on tell me._   
_ make this all go away._   
_ you make this all go away._   
_ i'm down to just to thing._   
_ and i'm starting to scare myself._   
_ make this all go away._   
_ you make this all go way._

She can't take the pain any more. It has been 3 weeks since she saw him and still he haunts her. As if on purpose. Yes, he enjoys watching her suffer. That must be it, nothing ells but that. Relena walked into her room from the long meeting that for once went her way without a head ache. She sighed as she pulled off her jacket and laid it on the bed. Oh, of course guess who comes to her mind? Him, once again he haunts her. Another sleepless night. She can't go on this way.   


_i just want something._   
_i just want something i can never have_   
_you always were the one to show me how_   
_back then i couldn't do the things that i can do now._   
_this is slowly take me apart._   
_grey would be the color if i had a heart._   
_i just want something i can never have._   
_in this place it seems like such a same._   
_though it all looks different now,_   
_i know it's still the same_

She looked around out side that night while walking in the gardens. Every thing reminded her of him, the statue of the lonely person, the rose that stands alone in the rose bushes. She sighs as she tears begin to run down her cheeks slowly but the will pick up the pace and run down faster like every time. 

_everywhere i look you're all i see._   
_just a fading fucking reminder of who i used to be._

All he is, is a fucking reminder that she was an arrogant teenager. That she was so stupid back then. She is not that now, no she is a women who keeps peace in this world. He will not stand in her way. No, no more will she have sleepless nights because of him. She walked back to her room and took sleeping pills. She pulled out the teddy bear and put it in her closet. No, never again will she need that. 

_Chorus: come on tell me._   
_ make this all go away._   
_ you make this all go away._   
_ i'm down to just to thing._   
_ and i'm starting to scare myself._   
_ make this all go away._   
_ you make this all go way._

Relena looked around and saw she couldn't go on in this life. She walks to the kitchen and can feel him watching her, yes she had learned he was watching her now. She pulled out the sharpest knife and put it to her throat. 'Never again.' she thought as she cut her throat put when she went to the blade was gone. She opened her eyes to see him infant of her. She looked away and walked off. He dares to stop her from stopping the pain HE causes?? No, she will not feel pain no longer. 

_i just want something._   
_i just want something i can never have_   
_i just want something i can never have_   
_think i know what you meant._   
_that night on my bed._   
_still picking at this scab_   
_i wish you were dead._   
_you sweet and perry ellis._   
_just stains on my sheets._   


Relena stood in the extra room of her house. She slowly pulled out a book and opened it to pull out her gun she hid there. She quickly placed it to her chin and fired. The noise echoed in the room to the halls to the rooms and outside. As a lone figure came from the shadows his Prussian blue eyes looking down at the lifeless person. He cried loudly as he picked up her body. He gently cradled her head. "Oh, Relena, why? Why did you have to leave me?" his tried to say but choked on his tears and cried only more. 'I thought she knew' he thought.   
  


A.N.: Im gonna do a sequel to this. Im not saying it will be happy but it will be a squeal with what song? N'sync's I thought She Knew. hehehe. You can tell with the ending, hu? Well be nice and R&R, I'll take threats, comments, criticisms and I'll take bombs ^_^ They are welcomed the most..maybe i can blow up my school..*laughs evily* 


End file.
